The Discovery
by thereasontobebrave
Summary: After everyone returns to the Enchanted Forest, Belle discovers that she is pregnant with Rumplestiltskin's child. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything! You enjoy this fic! :D

Summary: After everyone returns to the Enchanted Forest, Belle discovers that she is pregnant with Rumplestiltskin's child. What will happen?

The smoke began to clear around everyone and as soon as everyone opened their eyes they were back to the enchanted forest. At first no one could believe it, especially Belle. Still having tears in her eyes over the loss of her beloved Rumplestiltskin, she fell to the ground once more to cry. She cradled in her hands the chipped cup as the tears streamed down her face. Her pain and her anguish were real. What would she do without him? He was her true love!

Snow White could hear Belle sobbing and since no one offered to comfort the poor girl she went over to her. Kneeling beside her, Snow White put a hand on Belle's shoulder and looked on her with pity. "Belle, I wish there was something I could say to make it better," began Snow, "I know you are hurting deeply, and for that I don't blame you. Rumplestiltskin was a complicated man that you loved. In time, all wounds will heal. The pain will lessen but it will still be there. I'm not going to lie to you. It will hurt for some time."

Belle nodded as Snow White spoke to her listening to her every word. "Oh Snow White," cried Belle, "I can't believe that he is gone! He's gone!"

Belle felt like her heart was sinking into the pit of her soul and it grew heavy. "How can I go on without him? He was my world," Belle whispered as she clutched onto her cup tight into her hands.

"My guess is Belle, that he would want you to continue to live life to the fullest. He wouldn't want to see you all sad and depressed," Jiminy Cricket piped in.

"Come let's find shelter for the night," Regina sighed.

"I will help you up," smiled Snow White as she offered Belle a hand.

Belle grabbed onto Snow White's hand but as soon as she got up she began to feel dizzy. She sort of spun around and tried to reach out for balance. Snow realizing that Belle was struggling grabbed onto her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just a bit dizzy," Belle answered as she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you are ok? You look pale!"

"I'm-"

A wave of nausea came over Belle as she leaned forward and she fell to the ground and threw up. "Belle!" gasped Snow White.

Belle attempted to stand up again as Snow White helped her up. "Take a deep breath! Let's get you somewhere safe and I'll get you some water."

They continued on their journey to shelter. "Where are we going?" asked Prince Charming.

"To my castle, it's the only safe place that was not damaged when the curse hit," explained Regina.

Everyone gasped as they continued on walking, but Belle paused for a moment as an intense headache took over her head. She knelt down screeching from the pain. Grumpy came running up to her. "You ok sister?"

"Bad headache, it will be ok," Belle smiled.

The Blue Fairy came fluttering over. "A headache, vomiting, dizzy, you my child are sick and need rest! Do you have any other symptoms my dear?"

"I'm tired and I'm experiencing some cramps," admitted Belle.

The Blue Fairy smiled and said, "Have you considered the possibility you may be pregnant?"

Everyone gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

"I had not considered that possibility," Belle began nervously.

Tinkerbelle walked up to the Blue Fairy and Belle and said, "There is a way to find out!"

The Blue Fairy nodded and turned to Belle with a warm smile. "We would need something of special significance and you hold it in your hands. If green smoke emerges from the object you are pregnant, if it's purple you are not," explained the Blue Fairy.

Belle took another deep breath and said, "I want this to be private."

"Well dear, if you are pregnant we are all bound to find out one way or the other," taunted Regina.

"Fine," Belle sighed.

"Do you have an object?" asked Tinkerbelle gingerly.

Belle looked to her hand which still clutched the broken tea cup and she looked at Tinkerbelle and nodded. Belle held the cup in her hands and held it in front of the Blue Fairy. Grumpy walked over to Belle and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever the answer is, it will be okay. If you are pregnant, we will help you raise the kid."

Belle turned to her friend and smiled. "Let's just wait and see if I am pregnant first."

The Blue Fairy looked to the sky and then at the cup in Belle's hands, raised her wand and the cup began to glow. Everyone gasped as the cup began to float in the air and Belle pulled away slowly watching it. "Why is it glowing?" Grumpy demanded.

"All part of the magic," explained Tinkerbelle.

The cup began to lower itself and suddenly smoke began to emerge from the cup. Belle's eyes widened as it revealed the color green. She was pregnant. Tears streamed down her face and Granny noticed and hugged the poor girl. "Don't be sad child," Granny smiled.

"I'm not sad," smiled Belle, "I'm so happy….a piece of my dear Rumple will live on in this child."

(Flashback)

"Rumple, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Dearie, anything."

"Would you want to start a family with me?"

Mr. Gold paused as he pondered what his true love was saying.

Belle grabbed him by his forearms. "I know you have concerns, but listen to me, we could have a future of our own."

"I let my own son go because I was afraid of losing magic. What if the same thing happens again for our future children."

"Rumple, you aren't the same man anymore," argued Belle as she held his hands, "You are a changed man."

"Am I?" he walked away.

Belle looked defeated as he walked away.

(End Flashback)

"That's the spirit," smiled Granny.

Belle looked down at her stomach for a bit and she placed her hands on it. "Whatever happens, I promise I will protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it.

(Flashback)

Belle was sitting down with the chipped cup drinking some tea at the kitchen table. Mr. Gold came up behind her and kissed her cheek, and Belle turned her head the other way from him. "Come on love, is that anyway to act towards me?"

"You walked away from me as I was trying to discuss having a family with you," retorted an angry Belle.

"Well I had some time to think about what you said, yes I'm a changed man, yes we can have a new future. Yes I want to start a family with you, but I'm scared," admitted Mr. Gold.

"I'm a little scared too, but we can do this together. If we have each other then we can make it through. And besides, I'm the one who carries the baby not you!"

Mr. Gold laughed with Belle and he hugged her. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Now come with me, let's get started."

Belle and Mr. Gold almost ran to the bedroom.

(End Flashback)

Belle smiled as she reflected on the past of her and Mr. Gold. Her stomach had been growing with every passing day, and her heart slowly kept breaking. Life without Mr. Gold was not the same. Life seemed dull and boring and empty.

She kept mostly in the library portion of Regina's castle. With her soothing voice she would read aloud stories to her unborn child, stories full of wonder, hope, and dreams and rub her stomach where the child was growing.

The dwarves had taken turns bringing her food and water. Sometimes she would go for walks with Snow White and Granny.

"Snow, do you think I'll have a boy or a girl?" asked Belle one morning.

"I'm going to guess that you are going to have a little boy," Snow White smiled as she pulled out a necklace, "But let me fill you in on a little secret…."

"SNOW!" called Prince Charming.

"I will return!" Snow giggled as she ran off to find her Prince.

Belle walked over to a beautiful red rose and smelled it closing her eyes. A sharp pang kicked in and she fell to the ground clutching herself. Tinkerbelle had seen everything from the window and came running out to help her. "Are you alright?" Tinkerbelle panicked.

"Just cramping," Belle replied as she went to go sit down, "Just cramping."

"How far along are you Belle?"

"Six months!"

Tinkerbelle smiled as she asked, "May I feel?"

Tinkerbelle rested her cool hands on Belle's stomach and a smile filled with glee appeared as she could feel the baby kicking. "This one is a strong one," smiled Tinkerbelle, "Surely to be a girl!"

"You think it's a girl?"

"Of course I do! You are a strong woman, and therefore your child will be!"

(Flashback)

Belle snuggled next to her lover in bed and rested her head on his heart. "Rumple, when it finally happens, do you want a boy or a girl?" Belle pondered aloud.

"My dear, it doesn't matter to me, I will be happy with either," Mr. Gold whispered into her ear biting it playfully.

Belle giggled and playfully pushed him and said, "That's what everyone says. Be honest with me."

"Fine, I want to have a girl," he admitted as he cuddled Belle.

Belle wrapped herself in Mr. Gold's arms.

"I've always loved the name Caia."

"Caia? What does that mean?"

"To rejoice."

"Rejoice?"

"Because to have a child with you would be a miracle and therefore we should rejoice!"

Belle giggled and hugged Mr. Gold. "Alright, if it's a girl we will name her Caia, but what if it's a boy?"

"Caleb!"

(End Flashback)

"So do you have any names picked out?" asked Tinkerbelle.

"Either Caia or Caleb!"

"Both lovely names," came the voice of Regina.

Belle was nervous around Regina constantly due to her locking her up in the previous world. "I've come to make you a little deal my dear," the queen smiled.

Tinkerbelle grew protective of Belle and stood directly in front of her. "Regina-"

"Be quiet Tinkerbelle, this benefits us all!"

Tinkerbelle grew silent but would not back down. "What is the deal Regina?" asked Belle nervously.

"I may have discovered a way to bring your beloved back to life, however, it's going to come with a cost."

Belle grew pale as Regina continued. "You allow me to teach your child dark magic."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own anything! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it. Chapter 4 here we go!

"I will not allow you to teach my child dark magic," Belle yelled, "Magic is evil and costs everyone something. I'm not going to let you take my child. And besides Rumplestiltskin is dead. He isn't coming back! We all saw him vanish."

Tears streamed down Belle's face again. "Please let me suffer in peace," Belle begged, "I can't take much more of this."

"He can't come back unless we use dark magic. It's the only way to bring him back. It's the most powerful magic of all my dear," explained Regina.

"You're wrong Regina," Belle snapped, "True love is the most powerful, however true love's kiss won't bring him back. He's gone."

Regina sighed and said, "Come find me when you want to believe in the power of magic."

Tinkerbelle tilted her head and cradled Belle. "Shh it's okay Belle, it's okay."

Belle ran away from Tinkerbelle as fast as she could and deep into the castle. She wandered deep until she came upon her old dungeon cell. Pausing for a moment, Belle tried to see if she could get back into the room. She put her hand on the doorknob and to her surprise it opened. Belle gasped as she walked inside. It still looked the same.

She looked around the room and saw all the markings on the walls from when she was a prisoner. Taking her hand she traced the scratches on the wall. There were hundreds of them. Every mark was a reminder of how long she was apart from her true love. How she longed to be with him.

"I thought I might find you in here," said a voice.

Belle turned around to see the Blue Fairy. "Is it true what Regina said?" asked Belle, "I thought he was dead."

The Blue Fairy used her wand and summoned up a large mirror. "Show us Rumplestiltskin," requested the Blue Fairy.

An image of Mr. Gold locked up in a cell appeared and Belle gasped. "Help!" he was yelling.

"He's….alive? But I thought?"

"We were all wrong!"

"How did he get there? We have to save him!" yelled Belle.

"Unfortunately, he can't be saved until the birth of your child. That child will possess the magical skill that could rival Rumplestiltskin and Regina's put together."

"How did he get locked up? Who did this to him?" demanded Belle.

"I did."

Belle turned around to see Regina and Belle's eyes narrowed. "But why?" sneered Belle.

"For punishment, for costing me the opportunity of losing Henry," Regina admitted as she strolled around Belle and the Blue Fairy.

"It wasn't his fault," Belle cried, "Please let him go."

"The curse is binding my dear, he will not be let go until the child is born."

"But why did you tell me you needed the child to be trained in dark magic?"

"So when he returns, his own child would destroy him"

"I would never raise my child to hate his own father!" yelled Belle, "I refuse."

Regina grew angry and stormed out of the room and said, "Fine if you won't give into my demands, you shall pay."

Belle turned to the mirror and saw Regina next to Mr. Gold. "I'm going to wipe your memories of Belle, good luck remembering her," sneered the Queen, "I guess I should let you go since you are going to suffer."

"Belle! WHERE IS BELLE?" yelled Mr. Gold.

The queen smirked and Belle fell to the ground sobbing. "Can't you stop her?" she cried to the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy disappeared but she was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own anything! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it. Let's get down to business chapter 5! :D

The Blue Fairy emerged back into the dungeon and Belle panicked. "I can't stay here with the queen, I need to get out of here," she cried.

"I can try to restore your father's castle, I should probably warn the others about what happened, but first I must get you to safety. Goodness knows what kind of trouble Regina has lurking up her sleeves. We need to be protected. Let's get out of here," the Blue Fairy smiled.

With a wave of the Blue Fairy's wand they were returned to Belle's father's castle. It was in shambles from the ogre war completely destroyed.

The Blue Fairy waved her wand about and the castle was completely restored. "Now let me get the others and I shall return!"

"And please, if you find Rumplestiltskin, bring him here please."

(Flashback)

Belle was walking around downtown and went into Granny's diner where an iced tea was waiting for her, as well as a cheeseburger and fries. She sat down to eat her meal and while she did she saw Ashley come in struggling with her baby. "Here let me help," Belle offered and held the baby in her arms.

It was a magical moment as soon as Belle held the baby in her arms. It was in that moment Belle felt something overcome her. "Wow Belle, you are a natural," smiled Ashley.

Belle smiled at Ashley and looked back at the child who was making cooing sounds at her. "She's adorable," smiled Belle handing the baby back to the mother.

"Have you thought about having children?" asked Ashley.

"Rumple and I tried," Belle admitted, "But-"

Belle looked sad and Ashley hugged the girl. "It will happen, have faith."

(End Flashback)

There was a knock at the castle door and Belle walked over to open it. In walked Snow White and her Prince, the dwarves, Granny, The Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, and Tinkerbelle. "Did you find Rumplestiltskin?" Belle questioned as everyone came in.

"No, but we won't give up," smiled the Blue Fairy, "Come with me Tinkerbelle, let's go find Rumplestiltskin."

Months went by and slowly, Belle began to lose hope. In her heart she knew he was alive, but it wouldn't be the same since he didn't remember who he was or who Belle was. How would she break this curse? Would true love's kiss work?

Time went on and soon Belle was in her nine month of pregnancy. Soon the child would be there, but still no sign of Tinkerbelle or of the Blue Fairy. Belle could barely walk and she was so tired all of the time. She spent most of her time resting and reading.

The whole group of people had decided to stay with Belle for a while. No one was sure where they wanted to go and no one wanted to leave alone a 9 month pregnant Belle.

"Belle?" called Snow White one morning.

"Snow, it's time! The baby is coming!" yelled Belle from the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own anything; however the baby in this story is an oc! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it. And now, here is the next chapter….Enjoy!

"Push!" yelled Granny.

Belle was screaming with pain as the baby was emerging from her. "One more push to go," Granny smiled.

Belle pushed once more with all of her might and the baby came out crying. "Congratulations Belle, it's a girl!" Granny said as she handed the baby to Belle in a blanket.

Belle couldn't believe her eyes at the vision before her. This was her and Rumple's child, a girl. "I'll call you Caia," Belle smiled, "It's what your father would have wanted."

Everyone came into the room to see the child and everyone wanted to hold the child. Belle felt another pang of sadness wash over her because she had wished Rumplestiltskin was there to see the birth of his child.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked a very tired Tinkerbelle with the Blue Fairy with Rumplestiltskin. Belle gasped as she tried to get out of bed. "No Belle, you lay down," Granny urged.

"Where am I?" asked Rumplestiltskin curiously.

Belle tried to reach for his hand and he looked confused at her. Belle had to remind herself that he didn't know who he was. "Welcome to my castle, my name is Belle. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want," she said tears once more brimming in her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin bowed and gasped when he saw Caia. "What a lovely baby, may I hold her?"

Belle nodded as she turned away from him so he couldn't see her sadness. "What's her name?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"Caia."

Snow White, Prince Charming, the dwarves, Granny, Jiminy Cricket, Tinkerbelle, and the Blue Fairy all looked at each other and then to Rumplestiltskin to see if the memory registered with him, but alas it didn't. "My name is Rumplestiltskin," smiled Rumplestiltskin, "According to the fairies."

Rumplestiltskin handed the child back to Belle and Belle cradled Caia in her arms. "Everyone let's give Belle her rest," ushered Granny as she pushed everyone out of the room.

Caia was making cooing sounds at Belle and she smiled. Granny came back in and placed Caia in a crib right next to Belle so she could get some sleep. Hours later, Belle grew tired of lying in bed and wanted to get up and walk around. Mostly she wanted to find Rumplestiltskin and talk to him to get him to remember who he was.

"My lady, you are up!" came the voice of the man she was looking for.

"Yes, I was tired of laying down. I wanted to go for a walk," explained Belle, "And please call me Belle."

"Alright, Belle," he smiled.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm rather tired, but perhaps tomorrow we could," offered Rumplestiltskin

"Oh," said a disappointed Belle, "Then we shall tomorrow."

Belle walked back to her room and to her shock and dismay, there was Regina cradling Caia in her arms. "Hello Belle," sneered the Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own anything; however the baby in this story is an oc! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it.

"How did you find me?" panicked Belle.

"Oh….magic," cackled the Queen.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were still interested in our little deal?"

"Of course not."

The queen sighed and placed the baby back in the crib. "You are giving me no choice Belle," the Queen growled.

"HELP!" screamed Belle.

Snow White came charging in with her sword and she lunged after Regina as she cackled and disappeared. A breathless Belle walked over to her child and held onto her tightly. "I promise to protect you Caia."

(Flashback)

Belle was walking around Mr. Gold's shop while he was busy making deals waiting for him. She had seen almost everything in this building over 100 times. She knew where everything was by heart. However this time, something else caught her eye. It was something she had not seen before.

Curiosity got the best of her and she kneeled before the box. Hesitantly, she went to open it. It wasn't all the way taped up but it was still enough she could open it without a knife. Belle gasped as she pulled out baby clothes from the box. They were all pink, for a girl. And then there was a note.

Dear Caia,

When the timing is right you will be brought into this wonderful world filled with magic and wonder. It will be my job as a father to help guide you through it. I promise that I will never allow magic to get in the way of me raising you like my first child. I promise to love you and honor you with all of my heart. You will be my and your mother's joy to the world.

Love your future Father,

Rumplestiltskin Gold

Belle could near Mr. Gold coming so before she was caught, she put everything back. "Darling?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Right here Rumple," smiled Belle as she approached him.

Mr. Gold didn't tell her but he knew where she was the whole time. He knew she had seen the box and the note and hoped it provided some sort of comfort to her.

(End Flashback)

"I heard yelling, is everything okay?" Rumplestiltskin came in.

Belle nodded sadly and Rumplestiltskin grabbed for Belle's hand. "Where is the girl's father?" he asked softly.

"Gone, I'm not sure where to," lied Belle, "He disappeared."

"That is no way for a father to treat his own flesh and blood," Rumplestiltskin sighed letting go of her hand.

Snow White could sense something was about to happen and smiled as she left the room and shut the door. "Forgive me for saying this but I feel like we have met before," he smiled.

Belle froze in her steps. "No," Belle shut her eyes, "This is our first meeting."

Rumplestiltskin nodded as he watched the pretty young woman look to the stars by the window. "I know he's out there, I just need to find him."

"Maybe I could help you find him," offered Rumplestiltskin.

Belle felt a little smile form on her lips as he came close behind her. It reminded her of when she fell directly into his arms, when they first started to fall in love. "I would love that," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't own anything; however the baby in this story is an oc! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it.

The next day, Belle awoke to find Granny in her room in a rocking chair with Caia. "How's my baby?" smiled Belle as she slowly tried to get up.

"She's just fine," Granny replied.

There was a knock at the door and in came Rumplestiltskin. "Belle, it's a lovely day outside. Would you care to join me for a walk?" he asked.

"I would love that. Just let me get dressed."

Rumplestiltskin excused himself and waited for Belle outside. "How are you going to help him remember who he is?" asked Granny as she helped dressed Belle.

"We could try true love's kiss, but that would take time! I would have to make him fall in love with me again."

"That could take time!"

"What other choice do I have? I can't ask the Blue Fairy for the potion she made. There is no way she can recreate it."

Belle sighed and said, "Would you watch Caia while I go for my walk?"

"Of course."

And with that Belle found Rumplestiltskin waiting for her. "Ready?" he asked offering her his arm.

Belle smiled as she took it and they walked into the garden. "What was Caia's father like?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"He was my entire world. I loved him with every ounce of my being. I saw something in him when no one else did. Everyone thought he was a wicked and evil man, but I saw something more in him. The thing about me is, I see the good in everyone. We are all living beings, and we all have our stories," began Belle as her eyes lit up, "He was complicated, but we loved each other."

"He sounds like an interesting man."

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Yes."

They both smiled at each other. "Well, I must get back to my daughter, but perhaps we could go for a walk again later or tomorrow?"

"I would like that," smiled Rumplestiltskin.

Belle walked away and went to find her daughter and Rumplestiltskin sighed to himself. She was so beautiful he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Belle was with Caia in the library of her castle. "We must find a way to bring back his memories. I know how I feel about magic, but if this is the only way so be it!" Belle spoke to Caia.

Belle spent hours poring over her books looking for some sort of answer. As the time went by, Belle grew tired and fell asleep with one of her books in her lap. Rumplestiltskin had been wandering about the castle and saw her sleeping. He decided that he was going to carry her to her bedroom. He lifted her into his arms and brought her down the hallway. "Goodnight Belle," he whispered as he went back to get Caia.

"Hello there little one," smiled Rumplestiltskin.

Caia made a giggle noise and reached out for Rumplestiltskin. He reached for her and held her in his arms. Caia was happy and making cooing sounds. "Well isn't this lovely," came a voice.

Rumplestiltskin turned around to see the Blue Fairy. "Hello again," he smiled.

"I know you don't remember who you are, but I will help you find a way to regain your memories, but it's going to come with a price."

"I would do anything to remember who I was."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

The Blue Fairy smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own anything; however the baby in this story is an oc! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it.

"I can give you your memories back if you promise me that I can train your next child in magic used for good," explained the Blue Fairy

"My next…child?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed at the idea and smiled as he put down Caia. "I agree," he held out his hand.

"Excellent," the Blue Fairy smirked.

She raised her wand and said, "You won't regret this!"

Magic came pouring down on Rumplestiltskin and suddenly all of his memories came flooding back to him. It was like a flash and almost overwhelming. He fell to his knees from an intense pain, but fought it by standing back up. When the pain was over, Rumplestiltskin remembered who he was. "Belle!" he said aloud.

The Blue Fairy smiled and picked up Caia in her arms. "You really are a fool Rumple," came the voice of none other than Regina.

Suddenly the Blue Fairy transformed back into the shape of Regina. "You just traded your "next child" for magic. I can't wait to see what Belle will say," she smirked.

"I have a child?" he gasped.

But before he could do anything, Regina disappeared with the baby.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

Suddenly Belle jolted awake. She had another nightmare that Rumple would trade his own daughter for regaining his memories. She had been having these nightmares for months. Belle walked over to Caia's cradle and smiled when she saw her fast asleep. "Sleep well little angel."

Belle wandered down the hallway and when she saw Rumplestiltskin's door open she walked in and of course there was the Blue Fairy. "Rumple, NO!" Belle panicked.

"What on earth is going on?" he demanded.

"I had a dream that-"

Belle paused because she realized that if she told the story to him it may sound crazy. "I had a dream that Regina tricked my beloved into coming back to me, but she took away my child."

The Blue Fairy fluttered towards Belle and said, "I found another potion that could restore his memories."

"Really?" exclaimed Belle as she smiled.

"Of course," the Blue Fairy giggled, "I found another spare hair of Pinocchio's hair. Drink this."

Rumplestiltskin was handed a potion that was dark green and without a moment to lose he drank it. His eyes opened and the memories were back. "BELLE!" he smiled.

"Rumple, is it really you?"

"It's me Dearie!"

The two leaned forward and kissed each other passionately. "Where's my daughter?" smiled Rumple.

"This way."

Belle and Rumplestiltskin held hands as they walked down the hallway and into Belle's room, but to their dismay Caia was missing.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't own anything; however the baby in this story is an oc! Thank you for reviewing, and or favoriting or following! I appreciate it.

"Where did she go?" Rumplestiltskin and Belle panicked.

They ran from room to room looking for Caia. Granny, the dwarves, and the fairies, Snow and her prince all woke up and began to search. "Who could have done something like this?" worried Granny.

"There is only one person who I could think of who could do something as evil as this," Belle said aloud, "Regina."

"Why is she after our child?" demanded Rumplestiltskin.

"Apparently our child magical capabilities are stronger than hers," Belle explained.

"But you've never used magic," said Rumplestiltskin, "Just in times of an emergency."

"I don't know Rumple," sighed Belle, "We have to save Caia."

"Prepare a carriage," Rumple demanded to the dwarves.

The dwarves went to prepare a carriage and Belle and Rumplestiltskin prepared themselves for the upcoming journey. They hopped in the carriage with Snow White, the Prince, Granny, the dwarves, Tinkerbelle and the Blue Fairy. This was going to be one long journey.

"When we get to the castle, Rumple and I will take of our business," Belle said as Rumple held her hands.

"Darling, we should let them help us. When I stabbed my father with knife, I am no longer the dark one," explained Rumplestiltskin.

"But this is our chil-"

Rumplestiltskin kissed her. "Darling trust me."

"Rumple, what if Regina doesn't have our child? What if it's your father?" gasped Belle.

"What would my father want with our child? He already went after Henry. There is no way he has our child."

(Flashback)

Regina stood before the cradle looking over Caia with a look of hurt, anger, jealousy, and sadness. "You remind me so of my Henry," she whispered as she grabbed the child, "And if I can't have him. I'll have you instead. I'll give you a world you've never seen before. I have so much love to give. You'll see."

"Really now?" came the voice of Malcom, Rumplestiltskin's father, "I don't think so."

"YOU!" gasped Regina, "But you! I! WHAT?"

"I'm the new dark one," he smirked as he grabbed Caia, "And this child now belongs to me."

He cackled as he magically disappeared into the night. Regina flopped to the ground and sobbed.

(End Flashback)

Belle looked out the window of the carriage and saw a storm brewing. Snuggling closer to Rumple, she felt a strong urge of sadness. "What's wrong my love?" asked Rumplestiltskin as he held her closer.

"I just want our daughter back, I honestly hope Regina doesn't do anything to harm her," Belle whispered as she lovingly stroked his hair.

"I don't think she means to harm our daughter. If I had to make a guess since I was her mentor for many years, she misses Henry. There is a giant hole in her heart that needs to be filled and she's turning back to her old ways," explained Rumplestiltskin.

"Something seems off though, something doesn't make sense," Belle sighed, "Why did she want to train Caia in dark magic?"

"Because she knew it would destroy you to learn our child had taken a path of darkness. Remember what I told you about evil my dear? That it isn't born!"

"It's created, like you always said," Belle finished for him.

Snow White awoke along with her Prince as did everyone else. They had arrived at the Queen's castle and it was time for them to face the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Caia who is an oc.

"Let's split up to find her," suggested Snow White, "Charming you come with me! Dwarves go all over, Granny go to the dungeons, Blue and Tink, search the ceilings and tops, Rumplestiltskin and Belle, you go wherever you think best."

Belle turned to Rumplestiltskin and said, "I think it best we spilt up to find her."

"But my dear, are you sure?"

"Yes. Regina and I have a lot of unfinished business."

Belle sighed as she entered the castle and was off to find her daughter. Belle searched high and low to find the Queen, but alas failed. Suddenly, Belle heard someone sobbing and her guard was raised. It could be a trap. She drew a sword from her belt and closed her eyes. Quickly turning the corner and to her surprise, she discovered the Queen was in front of her mirror crying. "Where is Caia?"

The protective mother in Belle suddenly came out. The Queen turned to face Belle, her face stained with tears. "Gone," the Queen sobbed.

"What do you mean? Gone?" Belle approached the Queen with her sword pointing it at her.

The Queen's tears continued to fall. "Malcom took her."

"Malcom?"

"Rumple's father."

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong!" snapped the Queen as she used magical force to push Belle away.

Belle ran forward and lunged at the Queen with her sword and to her surprise Regina conjured a sword up as well and began to attack back at Belle. They went back and forth with each other and Belle could hear someone coming up behind her. It was Tinkerbelle and the Blue Fairy. The Blue Fairy raised her wand and froze Regina. "Why did you take Caia away?" Belle demanded as everyone showed up.

"If I can't have Henry," she sneered, "Then no one else can know the happiness of having a child."

"Isn't that a bit cruel Dearie?" came the voice of Rumplestiltskin.

Regina refused to look her former mentor in the face and then she answered, "I don't care. Henry was my world. I am nothing without him. He was my world and I loved him."

"Where's Caia?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Your father has her. He's the new dark one."

An idea was forming inside of Rumplestiltskin's head. "Would you care to make a deal?"

"Rumple, you are no longer the dark one. You don't have magic. What did you have in mind?"

"You help us bring back Caia, and we will help you get back Henry."

"My magic isn't powerful enough."

"But the dark one's magic is," smirked Rumplestiltskin.

"Your father would never bring back Henry."

"No, but if I become the dark one, I will help you."

Belle gasped at her beloved and his mode of thinking. "Rumple, you know how I feel about magic," Belle began.

"Darling, it's the only way."

"I don't trust Regina," Belle admitted.

"We will have her sign a contract, and if she backs out, we will lock her up," smiled Rumplestiltskin.

He turned to Regina. "Do we have a deal?"

The Blue Fairy unfroze Regina. The deal had been struck.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Caia who is an oc. I am so sorry about the delay. Things have sort of been crazy in my life and things are calming down now. Enjoy!

"Summon him," demanded Rumplestiltskin.

Regina looked disgusted as she said, "Dark one, I summon thee!"

There was a puff of smoke and Malcom appeared in front of everyone holding Caia, who was screeching. Belle lunged for her child and successfully grabbed her and ran leaving everyone behind. She didn't care where she was going but she had to get away. At all costs she was going to protect her child and she didn't care what the price was. She only wanted her child safe. A wave of guilt overcame Belle as she realized she had left everyone behind and she looked upon Caia's face. She smiled as she realized what she must do.

"Rumple?" called Belle as Caia began to cry.

Belle gasped as she entered the room to find Malcom gone and Rumplestiltskin back to his old glittery self. He was back to being the dark one. "Oh my," whispered Belle.

"Belle! Why did you take off?" Rumplestiltskin looked devastated, "Why did you leave us behind?"

"I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to get her to safety," Belle was on the verge of tears.

"You left me behind!" Rumplestiltskin was angry, "To fight my father. Alone."

"Rumple, please," Belle pleaded, "I was only thinking of our child's safety."

Rumplestiltskin thought over her words and didn't say anything. It took him a minute to finally confess what was in his heart! "I thought it was because I was back to being the beast that I was. The monster."

"Rumple, it doesn't matter to me. I love you for you."

Rumplestiltskin smiled as Regina said, "My time is precious. Can we please get Henry?"

Rumplestiltskin turned to face his student. "We will need three items, tears of sadness, a strand of hair from a person pure of heart, and the heart of the weak."

"I will gladly give my tears," Regina smiled as she held a cup to her eyes.

"Whose hair are we going to use?" Snow White asked.

"You can use mine," smiled Belle as she plucked a hair from her head.

"Whose heart is weak?" everyone asked except Rumplestiltskin as he pulled a heart out of his pocket.

"Who does that belong to?" asked Regina.

"Malcom."

Rumplestiltskin threw the heart into the cup and suddenly a purple smoke emerged and they were back in town. "All magic comes with a price," said Rumplestiltskin, "And the price this time is, we can never return to the enchanted forest."

Everyone was excited to be back in town but then Regina looked sad. "Where's Henry?" she was on the verge of crying.

Rumplestiltskin didn't say a word as Henry came running around the corner. "MOM!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

Regina was beyond overjoyed as she rushed to her son.

"BELLE! WHAT THE HELL?" came another voice.

Belle turned to see an angry Moe French. "Oh no," gasped Belle.


End file.
